


Hanbin’s Game

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Hanbin likes to play a game. A game that nobody can escape. What if, Jiwon and Junhoe came to play?





	1. The Club

It’s a boring afternoon for Junhoe, 24 years old student from Hann University.

He slept all day, so he decided to go to a club for some play-time.

The club was in an old warehouse, the large windows along the exterior wall painted over, the rotating, flashing lights inside shining through the places the paint had flaked off.

Junhoe looked at their leather clothing, the sheer fabrics, the skimpy bikinis of men and women and he noticed many carrying floggers, some had their hands cuffed behind their backs and many had on collars, some being led by a leash.

The large two story space had a mezzanine along the back side where the VIP area was located. Junhoe made his way up the stairs and along the mezzanine to see the vendors set up. Some sold gear, novelty items, sex toys and some were set up for demonstrations. It was the flogging station that caught his eye and he watched as men and women stood in front of a cross holding the eye hooks while they had their backs flogged.

As the club filled up and people danced, he watched theatrical performances on stage and visited the vendors on the mezzanine, Junhoe moved through the crowd checking out the men, especially those dressed as tops, masters. (those who took charge)

There were a few that caught his eye but the most appealing always had someone already, typically leashed and on their knees. There were three guys at the back bar underneath the mezzanine that caused Junhoe to take up a place along the wall so he could watch them. All three were wearing harnesses and jeans and they were standing casually in a group, obviously friends. Two of the guys had black or dark brown hair, were average height with nice builds.

One of them had tattoos covering his arms and one his chest. The third had light brown hair cut short and he was taller with a lean muscular build and his harness fit his body snuggly, his pierced nipples prominent in the way the harness framed them. His jeans were tight and tucked into his tall black boots and hanging from his waist was a small loop of chain and a familiar sight to Junhoe, and large handle clipped to his belt and the long leather strands hung to below his knee.

Junhoe leaned against the wall and watched them, studied the way they moved, the form of their bodies and the way they filled out their jeans. He was so focused on them he lost track of time, was unaware of the music playing or the activities going on around him.

One guy looked around as if he sensed someone's stare and looked at Junhoe. He stared back as he nudged one of the other guys getting their attention, nodding towards Junhoe.

Junhoe brought his hand up and pretending to wipe his chest letting his hand slide down slowly, barely grazing his skin till he ran it lightly over his crotch and hooked his fingers back into the front pocket. The guy moved towards Junhoe, casually strolled over and came right up to him, close, real close and he leaned down into his face.

"You want to go downstairs?" the guy asked.

"Downstairs?" Junhoe replied, unaware there was even a downstairs and the guy saw the confusion on his face and understood.

"Yeah, it's for private parties only and it's not advertised for obvious reasons" he replied as he touched Junhoe on the stomach and ran his hand up, fingers lightly touching the skin until he came to the right nipple and he pinched down on it hard.

Junhoe opened his mouth and moaned as he leaned toward the man.

"I'm Jiwon"

"Junhoe."

"Well, Junhoe, you up for some real fun and not this posing shit?"

Junhoe bit his lower lips and replied "Yes sir"

Jiwon removed the chain from his waist and Junhoe saw it was a leash and when it was hooked to his collar, Jiwon gave it a quick tug bringing Junhoe upright off the wall.

"Let's go" and Jiwon headed towards the back of the club and as he passed his friends Junhoe saw them grinning mischievously. They went through a door into the back bar area where the dishwashers and glass storage was located, cut through another door into a long dark corridor, only one short fluorescent strip hung above and it was hanging crooked as if no one ever came this way. Near the end of the corridor Jiwon stopped at a door, a beat up solid metal door with no handle on the outside and he pressed the buzzer Junhoe hadn't noticed.

"Yeah" a voice from a speaker overhead replied after a minute.

"It’s Jiwon, we’ve come to play."

The door opened up and they went into a small space and Junhoe saw the stairs to his left going down a long way.

Different music was playing and its muffled sound reverberated up the stair well. The walls were a mix of black and red, the colors intermingled until by the bottom of the stairs the walls were solid dark red. The light was like the corridor, barely enough to see.

"Downstairs" Jiwon commanded as he pointed downward and Junhoe started his descent down with Jiwon behind him still holding the leash, keeping it a little tight, tugging on it occasionally reminding Junhoe he was still bound to him.

At the bottom Junhoe saw it was a small room with lockers lining one wall. Compared to everything else he was surprised to see they were new with no marks or graffiti.

The music was louder but still muffled for it was coming from the other side of the wall and Junhoe didn't recognize it but was full of bass, hard screeching sounds, and he realized it was like the music from some of the movies he's seen, like the movie on computers and the future and its leather club scene.


	2. First Night

"Put your wallet, keys and anything else you're carrying in a locker and take the key" a man said from the corner who was sitting at a desk. Junhoe emptied his pockets and put them in a locker, turned the key in the lock and pulled it out.

"Put it in your boot" Jiwon instructed him and Junhoe slid the key down into his boot.

Junhoe watched Jiwon go to the desk where the man held out a bottle of lube, a small key and long black latex gloves.

Junhoe tried not to smile, to let them see his anticipation of what was going to happen and he held his head down looking at the floor, a pose of submissiveness. Jiwon turned around and tugged on the leash and Junhoe followed as he led him through a door.

The music came in louder with the open door and at first Junhoe couldn't make out anything but as he stepped through he realized it was a maze of walls painted flat black. He looked up and saw the walls were only about eight feet tall and chain link fencing lay over some sections of the walls and above that he could see a section of catwalk. The space was taller than he realized.

Jiwon led Junhoe down the zig zagging pathway to a small room that had two columns about ten feet apart. Jiwon pulled him to a place between the columns and told him to get on his knees. Junhoe eased down and watched as Jiwon went to one column then the next pulling over a chain that was attacked to them and hooked his wrist cuffs to it leaving him with his arms straight out to the sides.

Jiwon came up behind him, ran his hands over his upper body, the feel of his hands arousing and when Jiwon got to his nipples he pinched them, then twisted them, making Junhoe cry out. Jiwon jerked his head back, kissed him roughly on the mouth and then stood behind him.

“you’re beautiful” Jiwon whispers between their kiss

Junhoe moaned “uhmmmm”

Junhoe stood there on his knees, waiting, wondering what was next and then the flogger came across his back, the long strands wrapping around his sides. Jiwon didn't swing hard at first, but swung consistently with repeated strikes till Junhoe's skin began to glow red and then Jiwon swung harder, the strands popping around Junhoe's torso, each one stinging with every strike. Junhoe had taken it for a while then the pain began, a slow burning sensation and he leaned forward trying to put some distance between his back and the flogger, but this only angled his back for Jiwon to hit it easier. Junhoe just hung between the columns as he took each blow till Jiwon finally stopped and pulled back into the shadows.

Junhoe hung there, head down, feeling his back and sides tingle with new sensitivity and he felt his cock confined painfully in his shorts. Jiwon came back behind him and ran his hand down his back, the soft rub of Jiwon's hand soothing to his skin.

“are you still okay?”

“y-yes” Junhoe replied breathlessly

Jiwon just nod and ran his hand up and down a few times over Junhoe’s back and then he rubbed over his ass, felt the firm round cheeks and he ran his fingers down the zipper, teasingly slow and Junhoe hung there wanting him to pull it down, to open his shorts and expose his ass and to make his hole open, available, ready for Jiwon's pleasure.

But suddenly the door slammed open

“well well, look who’s here?”

“Hanbin” Jiwon uttered

“long time no see, Jiwon-hyung? How is America? You’ve come here to play again?”

Jiwon sigh “Hanbin, stay away from my toy”

“why? The guards tell me that he’s beautiful, I came to look at him” said Hanbin who leaned over to Junhoe while his hands roam down to his chest, over his stomach and over his crotch squeezing his hardening cock making him moan and push against the hand.

Hanbin chuckled “he’s hot”

“Hanbin, not him” Jiwon hissed as he tried to pull away Hanbin’s hand from Junhoe

“No, he’s mine now” said Hanbin, while he snapped his fingers to call Chanwoo and Donghyuk to enter the room

“yes, hyung?” said Donghyuk

“take Jiwon-hyung away from here”

“FUCK NO! NOT HIM!” Jiwon was struggling as Chanwoo and Donghyuk are grasping onto his arms

Hanbin just grinned and he continues to ran his hand back down to Junhoe’s back again and this time he took the zipper and pulled it down letting the shorts open up revealing the crevice between Junhoe’s cheeks.

 Junhoe looked at Jiwon and asked him “what is happening?”

Jiwon just closed his eyes and a word ‘sorry’ slipped through his lips

Hanbin ran his hand over the cheeks, pulled them apart, spit down into the crevice and smeared it with his finger, circled over Junhoe's hole, pressed against it till he breached its tight opening and pushed his finger deep into him.

“uhhhhhhmmm” Junhoe moaned

He felt the penetration, the finger working around inside of him and he hung helplessly as he was manipulated. Suddenly the finger pulled out and a hard slap smacked him across the ass. He lurched forward and moaned. Hanbin got up and came in front of him, his cock hanging out of his jeans, half hard, the head of his cock a wide flared plum shape and he rubbed it over Junhoe's face, the soft spongy head leaving a trail of pre-cum in its path over his cheeks, nose and across his lips.

"Suck my cock" Hanbin demanded as he grabbed a handful of hair, pulled Junhoe's head back and shoved his cock into his mouth. Junhoe took it, the initial plunge into his mouth, the way Hanbin held his head and pumped it back and forth till it swelled up fully erect. Junhoe felt no sense of balance with his leaning forward, as he holding his head, using his mouth and he had drool dripping down his chin.

"Yeah that feels good, your whore mouth on my cock" Hanbin whispered

Hanbin pulled out of Junhoe's mouth and backed up, his cock flexing up and down, hard, wet, and after a few seconds a long drool of pre-cum fell towards the floor. Junhoe looked at Hanbin, looked at his cock, so hard and thick, and he watched the pre-cum fall to the floor as his own cock ached in his shorts, bound in them unable to straighten fully, and he felt the cool air on his exposed ass knowing the evening was just beginning.

Hanbin unhooked his wrists and motioned for him to stand up.

"Follow me."


	3. Hanbin's Proposal

Through the maze of walls Hanbin dragged Junhoe, past a guy in a sling with five guys around him taking turns fucking his ass, past a guy whose wrists were shackled to the floor, he on his knees while one guy fucked him and another dripped hot wax on his back and ass, and further down a room of cages with guys locked in them and in between these rooms he saw simple acts of sex with men down on their knees sucking cock or bent over taking it up the ass. The music was loud enough to drown most the noise of sex play out but as they passed one room or another the moans, groans and cries of pain echoed out into the corridor.

They came to a large room with a chain hanging from the ceiling and nothing else. The only light made a circle around the chain, the center of the room lit like a stage, the perimeter in darkness.

Junhoe knew where he was to stand and without being told went to the chain. Hanbin hooked his wrists together and then off to the side he began to raise the lift with the electric pulley. Junhoe's wrist hung loosely in front of him at first, then slowly began to be lifted up and he watched them rise in front of him and lift upward till they were over his head and the lift kept pulling upward till he hung just above the floor, dangling in the air in a slow circular swinging pattern.

Hanbin came up to him, smacked him on the stomach with the flat of his hand and rubbed his hand around in circles, then he slid it downward, over the crotch of his shorts and around to his ass. Fingers dug into his crevice, probed his hole again. Hanbin reached one muscular arm behind his legs and lifted them till he was in a seated position, his ass opened up to Hanbin's probing and he felt the penetration, first one finger, then two, three and finally four fingers stretched him open.

“aaaahhh Hanbin please uhmm” Junhoe hung shivering to the pleasure/pain of the penetration, the stretching of his hole, opening himself up to Hanbin.

“I have a proposal for you Junhoe” Hanbin said while he’s stretching Junhoe out

“uhhmm, wh-what is that?”

“if you let me play you until I’m satisfied, I’ll let you play with Jiwon-hyung again”

Junhoe gulped and nod “okay, I’ll take it”

Hanbin smirked “good boy” as he pulled his fingers from Junhoe's hole and lowered his legs. He ran his hand over Junhoe's crotch again, squeezed the hard shaft confined within as he gave Junhoe a wicked grin.

Then he mercifully took a hold of the zipper and eased it down. Junhoe's cock, hard and wet, popped out and Hanbin took it in hand, gave it a couple of strokes smearing the pre-cum along the shaft till it glistened in the light. He pushed the shorts down till they fell to the floor leaving Junhoe naked and then he backed into the darkness.

Junhoe hung there, his eyes scanning the room, unable to see anything with the bright light directly overhead. His arms began to ache from the weight of his own body as he swung around in a slow circle, his lean body stretched out revealing the sparse under arm hair, his smooth milky white skin, the way his stomached sucked in till the lower portion of his rib cage was plainly visible, and his cock continued to flex up and down, it achingly hard leaking pre-cum that drooled down to the floor.

He hadn't heard Hanbin come up behind him, didn't hear him take a deep satisfying breath as he pulled back with the flogger and swung forward fast and hard bringing it across Junhoe's ass.

“aaaaahhhhhh”

Junhoe cried out more from the pain than the pleasure and he cried out with each slowly paced blow, across his back, his ass, his back, the back of his thighs and his back again. Over and over the strands of the flogger slapped against his skin, wrapped their long ends around his torso leaving his skin red and hot.

And then Junhoe heard a running footsteps, someone is knocking at the door loudly

“HANBIIIIN! LET ME IN! DON’T HURT HIM, PLEASE NOT HIM!!”

“It’s Jiwon, let him in … ” Junhoe murmured “why are you doing this? We supposed to be having fun?” he asked Hanbin breathlessly

“why? Are you not having fun?” Hanbin replied

“is this fun for you?”

“YES JUNHOE. THIS IS MY FUN. THIS IS MY GAME. AND YOU ACCEPTED IT. RIGHT?”

Then Hanbin stopped for a moment and Junhoe slowly spun around till he could see Hanbin watching him, flogger in hand and when he was in position Hanbin pulled back and struck again, this time across his stomach and he cried out “Hanbin, please stooooop, I don’t want to do this anymore”

Hanbin chuckled “THAT IS A NO NO JUNHOE” and he pulled back again and struck Junhoe across the chest, and he began around round of blows, hitting him again, the stomach, the chest, the stomach and once across his cock and balls, his thigh taking the strand ends as they wrapped around it leaving his skin lined red. Junhoe felt each blow, cried out, moaned as he hung helpless, taking each one's full impact.

Then Hanbin stopped.

Then Junhoe was alone again, hanging in the light swinging in a slow circle till he heard the lift running and his body descended, his feet touched the floor till he was standing and finally his arms came down. He leaned forward, hands on his knees breathing hard waiting, just waiting for what was next. Hanbin came out of the darkness and released his wrists, pulling the chain away from him. He dropped to his knees and hugged his arms around Hanbin's ass feeling his cock slide by his own neck, still hard, the head slick in its wetness. Hanbin ran a hand over his head letting his fingers slip through his hair.

"Good boy" he whispered. He pushed Junhoe back and dragged him once again they went through the dark pathways of the space and this time Junhoe just watched Hanbin's feet in front of him, taking a step when he took one, turned when he turned, only hearing the activities going on as they passed by.


	4. Second Day

The corridor opened up into a long narrow room and Junhoe looked up to see a row of slings down one side, so many at first glance he couldn't count, and he saw most were in use, men gathered around one or another, fucking, sucking, rimming or other things, more extreme things and Hanbin dragged Junhoe down the room till they came to a sling that was empty, one for Junhoe, and Junhoe moved back to it and eased up and in it holding his legs up for Hanbin to secure. Junhoe was dead tired. He didn't even get a chance to eat or drink a water since last night. His legs locked and Hanbin moved his wrists and began to lock them in when Junhoe saw Hanbin's other two friends walk up.

"Yunhyeong-hyung … Jinhwan-hyung" Hanbin addressed them as they came into the light focused on the sling. Jinhwan was the man with tattoos and he was stripped down till Junhoe could see his harness had a lower section, with a cock ring with his hard cock sticking out, curved upward. Yunhyeong was stroking his cock, slowly, almost absentmindedly, as he watched Hanbin secure Junhoe in the swing.

Junhoe gasped “Hanbin, what are you doing?” he whispered

But Hanbin just ignored him "I think he is warmed up" he said, his voice having a playful tone.

Hanbin turned Junhoe's head towards him and rubbed his cock over Junhoe's face, then he pressed it against his lips and Junhoe parted them and took the cock. He felt it slide deeply into his mouth, and Hanbin stood still and forced Junhoe to do the work; Junhoe pump his head back and forth.

Then Junhoe felt someone at his ass, felt their warm breath hit him then the sensation of someone's tongue as it raked up and down his ass. Junhoe sucked on Hanbin's cock as he felt the tongue probe his hole, work over it, make it wet and slick and he can’t deny that he wanted more, wanted his hole penetrated, wanted to feel a man take him.

Hanbin backed up and Junhoe looked down quickly seeing it was Yunhyeong rimming his ass but he moved away and gave Hanbin room to move into position.

“Hanbin, please I- I don’t want this game” Junhoe pleaded but Hanbin just ignoring him

Junhoe could no longer watch as Jinhwan came up, took his head and pushed cock into his mouth.

"Suck my cock, bitch" he grunted.

Junhoe took it, worked his head back and forth again, feeling this different cock move through his mouth, then he felt Hanbin push against his hole, felt the blunt head of his cock bear down on him and he felt his hole give, stretch open and allow Hanbin to penetrate.

Junhoe hears Jiwon outside the room, pleading, knocking and slamming the door.

But just like him, Hanbin ignored it too.

Hanbin sank all the way in his hole in one slow push, stretched him open painfully and he grunted around the cock in his mouth as his body shivered with each penetrating inch.

There was a tear in Junhoe’s eyes but Hanbin held still and Junhoe felt someone rubbing his nipples, making the hard nub rise up more and then he felt the biting pain of clamps being put on one then the other. He arced his back upward causing him to push down on Hanbin's cock harder as the pain shot through his nipples to his brain...and to his cock.

Now Junhoe is shaking from the pain more than the pleasure, he doesn’t know what is the pleasure anymore. He just wants to end this fucking game.

"Goddamn he's still tight" Yunhyeong grunted as he hammered away at Junhoe's hole.

Hanbin moved to the side, his wet slimy cock hanging down half hard and Junhoe saw a man walk up with a young guy on a leash, completely naked, his body smeared with dirt and grime where he'd been on the floor and Junhoe watched as the guy spoke to Hanbin and then motioned to the boy who crawled up to Hanbin and took his cock, sucked it into his mouth, worked his mouth on it till Hanbin pushed him off of it and it shined cleaned in the dim light.

Yunhyeong didn't last long, the way he attacked Junhoe's hole, just hammered his cock in it and when he came he shuddered and cried out, pumping his load in with Hanbin's till Junhoe could feel the cum run out of his ass and downward.

Yunhyeong pulled out and Junhoe saw Jinhwan's cock was still standing tall, still fully erect, and as he moved back Jinhwan moved down to Junhoe's ass and began to rim him, to scoop up the cum running from him, to push his tongue into his stretched open hole.

"Fuck Jinhwan, you cum whore" Yunhyeong laughed as everyone watched and Junhoe realized more men were standing around, stroking cock or making someone suck them as they watched Jinhwan eat out his ass.

When Jinhwan stood up, his cock rigid, the head flared out, he put it against Junhoe's hole and pushed in, slowly, savoring the feel of every inch sliding in through Junhoe's tight ring of his opening till he had it completely buried in his hole, enveloped in the warm soft tunnel, coated in the remnants of the previous loads.

Jinhwan fucked him slowly, worked his cock all the way out, repeating the penetrating breach of Junhoe's hole over and over, then he would push in and grind his cock into him, let him feel the penetration, and he finally began to fuck with a steady rhythm, solid full strokes till he was stammering about his need to cum, this need to fill Junhoe's hole and he thrust hard into Junhoe and held still and Junhoe felt Jinhwan’s cock flexing hard in his hole and knew Jinhwan was pumping his cum inside of him.


	5. Third Day

Junhoe feels like it's been three days since this is all started, he was still hanging in the sling alone. The men just out of the light, only their silhouettes visible, and he wondered what they would do next, he’s tired, he feels so dirty and suddenly he felt a cum trickle out of his ass running down his ass and he never felt so exposed, so naked, up in this sling in the bright light while everyone else stood in the darkness. He wanted so desperately to end this thing they called ‘game’, he wanted so desperately to see Jiwon, to feel Jiwon’s gentle touch.

Yunhyeong came back into the light and he had a long black glove on his right hand and he moved down between Junhoe's legs, down to his spread open ass and Junhoe felt him work a couple of fingers in his hole, twist them around, spread them, stretching him open. Then he felt three fingers enter him, and as Yunhyeong worked them in Junhoe's hole Hanbin, Jinhwan and a few of the other guys moved up behind Yunhyeong watching him work.

“Yunhyeong, please end this. I don’t want this game anymore. I’m fucking tired” Junhoe pleaded as felt his hole begin to stretch open for the fourth finger, felt Yunhyeong twist his hand around, his gloved hand white with the grease he was working into Junhoe's hole.

“HANBIN SAID, NO” Yunhyeong said as he took his time till he felt Junhoe's hole loosen around his fingers, then he began to work the thumb into the opening, to feel it tight, resist the penetration of the additional digit, and he worked slowly, pushing in and backing out, his hand twisting around, rubbing the so sensitive opening, watching how Junhoe's body responded, the quivering of his skin, the way he arched his back from time to time and the way he moaned, loudly, obscenely.

“Yunhyeong, please”

Junhoe felt his body so tight, so resistant to Yunhyeong's initial push with his hand but then he felt his hole loosen, felt a moment when his body relaxed and then he felt Yunhyeong's hand slide up into his hole, his tunnel stuffed with it and he felt Yunhyeong work his arm slowly back and forth, his hole stretched tight around it, the pleasure diminishing to pain.

Junhoe cried out at the sudden realization he was going to shoot and Jinhwan dropped down over him, took his cock as it exploded, hitting him in the face with the first wad and Junhoe arced back, shoved his cock upward into the suctioning mouth, pushed his ass down on the arm and pumped his cum into the Jinhwan's mouth, feeding him.

"Okay Yunhyeong, you've had your fun, now it is my turn" Hanbin said as he came up carrying two large candles, the wells burned down in them full of hot melted wax. Hanbin eased his hand out of Junhoe, rubbed his hole, watching as it slowly closed back up, then he backed into the darkness, pulling the slimy glove off his arm.

"Jinhwan-hyung, could you please blindfold him?" Hanbin commanded

Jinhwan wrapped a piece of black cloth around Junhoe's head blindfolding him. Junhoe resisted, because he knew what was going to happen, his heart was beating so fast and then he felt the chain on the nipple clamps being lifted, then pulled on painfully once again, his numb nipples feeling raw and then he felt the hot wax hit his chest and dribbled downward over his stomach.

“Hanbin please, it’s too painful … please”

He cried out, shook in his bonds as Hanbin poured more and more hot wax over his torso, then he dribbled it over his stomach again and this time he poured the hot wax over Junhoe's cock, over his balls and Junhoe cried out, he’s pleading.

The sound of his cry echoing through the room.

Then he felt it, a cock at his hole again and it entered easily, shoving in all the way, fucking him again, hard and fast, as hot wax poured down on him.

"Fuck look at him! he can take it, he fucking take it" someone said close by as the hot wax spattered down on him.

"Take the clamps off; I'm close" Hanbin said and he kept his hard pace.

Junhoe felt someone take one clamp and when it was released the pain shot through him hard and he grunted loudly, shook in his bonds, pushed down against Hanbin, as he let Hanbin feel his opening spasm on his cock.

“HANBIN PLEASE” Junhoe can’t take the pain anymore

Then the other clamp lifted up and Junhoe froze, his anxious anticipation making him have a moment of clarity, of every sensation, the cock pumping through his hole, the hardened wax covering his body, and he felt the second clamp release, painfully the blood rushed back into his nipple and Junhoe saw white in the darkness of his blindfold and he shivered hard, arced his back up and slammed his hips down on Hanbin's cock.

"Fuck, I'm cumming uhmmmmmmmm" Hanbin moaned.

Then Jinhwan and Yunhyeong helped Junhoe out of the sling, helped him to his feet and held him steady to prevent him from falling.

Junhoe looked down his body, the wax flaking off and he reached back and touched his hole, felt it wet and slick. Hanbin walked up to him and dragged him to follow and Hanbin led him out of the room, back into the corridor where the moans, grunts and cries of men were drowned out by the music.

They entered a room with vending machines and a few tables and Hanbin set a bowl on the floor and after getting some drinks from a vending machine, poured water into the bowl, nodding to Junhoe that it was all he was getting. Junhoe bent over and began to drink as best he could from the bowl and with his ass turned upward someone came in and began to swat it, just hard enough to sting, making it more difficult to drink.

Whoever was smacking his ass was talking to Hanbin about the evening, how he had used some guy till his cock felt raw, laughing about how the guy had cried as he begged for it. Then Junhoe heard Hanbin tell the guy how Yunhyeong and Jinhwan and he had used him, each detail and some he hadn't realized, and he felt a strange mixture of pain and humiliation, the way he allowed himself to submit, to be used by these men. The way he agreed to this game.

Yunhyeong and Jinhwan came in and got something to drink, telling Hanbin they were heading out. Hanbin hesitated at first to reply, then admitted he wanted to have one more session with Junhoe as he rubbed his right foot along Junhoe's leg who was still on the floor. Junhoe tried not to cry from the humilization he was getting at that moment. He tried so damn hard.


	6. The Exit

Junhoe found himself in another large space, with various devices around the perimeter, crosses, fuck benches, cages, posts with chains, and most of it was in use, men getting fucked, flogged, one man chained to the floor while several guys jacked off on him, and Junhoe wondered what Hanbin had in mind till he saw it in the middle of the floor.

A _stockade_ and he soon found himself locked in it, bent over, his head at waist height and his ass opened up.

Junhoe was praying that this will end soon, he feels so tired. His body was slowly wasting away, no food, and only drops of water he couldn't cope.              

Suddenly Hanbin entered the room, he run his hand over Junhoe's back, felt the sweat slick skin under his hand, just before he moved up and buried his cock once again in Junhoe's hole.

The penetration was not easy this time as Junhoe’s body sore all over. He had his eyes closed, focused on the sensation of Hanbin's fuck, every thrust into his hole. When he felt something touch his face and he opened his eyes to a hard cock, thick, the head obscenely flared wide and the guy forced him to open his mouth and took it, let it slide into him till he choked with the cutting off of his airway.

Junhoe took them, at both ends, Hanbin in his ass and someone else fucking his mouth, and they went at him a long time, till he was heated up again, sweating, his body feeling its exertions, its fatigue and he then he felt the cock in his mouth swell up fat and blast a wad of cum down his throat.

The guy pulled out quickly and shot the rest of his load in Junhoe's face, painting it white with cum and Hanbin grunted, urged the guy to stroke out his load and then Junhoe felt Hanbin grabbed his hips firmly and shove into him hard and he knew Hanbin was pumping what he could into his hole.

Then Junhoe felt the cool air blow over his exposed hole as Hanbin backed away.

"Okay boys, he's all loosened up; have fun" and Hanbin left, leaving Junhoe in the stockade.

Junhoe widened his eyes from what he heard "wha- what??!! Hanbin I -"

A cock soon pushed into him, began to fuck, hard and fast, and then a guy came up to his head and fed him another cock, only to shoot quickly after a few thrusts into his mouth, and Junhoe realized most of the guys were close to cumming again and he soon found the cock in his hole pulling out only to be replace by another.

He saw men walk toward him, heard them urge each other on, felt their cum land on his back and ass, had some cum in his mouth or in his face, and finally, after a long time someone slid underneath him and took his cock in their mouth sucking him till he came again, a hard ejaculation that caused him to shake in the stockade painfully against its rough edges as he filled the suctioning mouth.

Junhoe was crying from the pain and humiliation that he’s getting.

He didn’t know that this is the kind of game that Hanbin was talking about.

He couldn’t believe that he agreed to this.

Junhoe was about to lose his consciousness, when suddenly he heard a voice;

“FUCK YOU ALL, STAY AWAY FROM JUNHOE FOR FUCK SAKE!!!”

“Jiwooon” Junhoe murmured breathlessly

Finally, Jiwon is here.

Jiwon gently caress his face “I’m sorry, I’m late. I was locked in another room. I have to escape to get here” he said and he hugged Junhoe, ignoring that fact that Junhoe was messed up with cum, wax and grime smeared over his body.

Junhoe cried. Damn he just cried so fucking hard. He’s just thankful that Jiwon is finally here.

“it doesn’t matter, what matters now is that you’re here, finally. You’re here”

“I’m sorry, I brought you into this mess. I’m really sorry” said Jiwon as he freed Junhoe’s feet and hands. He helped Junhoe to get up and find a decent clothes around the room “hurry, we have to hurry. While Hanbin is not around”

Jiwon opened the door and they met with a long seemingly endless hallway. It was dark and quiet. Nothing could be seen from the outside except darkness. The hall was straight with windows on each side, matter of fact there were no walls at all just windows that like in the room before.

Then they tiptoed quietly out of the room. A sudden chill swept through Junhoe’s bones, he could see his breath, every exhale sent forth a small cloud, he knew it was cold but he did not know it was that cold, they both shrugged off the cool hallway and proceeded to begin walking

Jiwon hold Junhoe’s hand as they are finding their way out.

“Jiwon, I’m tired.”

Jiwon turned his face to look at Junhoe, who is now exhausted and clearly dehydrated

“You can be tired. But don’t ever let go my hand. Okay? We have to get out of here” said Jiwon

Junhoe just nod and tighten his grip on Jiwon’s hand

They continued to walk down the hallway and Junhoe began to feel a sort of dejavu, he felt like he had been there before or at least a certain part of it. Jiwon began to fill a bit of anticipation, feeling like something will happen but he did not know where or how or even what would happen.

“KOO JUNHOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!”

They both turn around when they heard Hanbin’s scream.

“we have to hurry” Jiwon uttered softly

They started to run, the hallway was like a maze. There’s a lot of doors and passages. Their hearts are pounding and Junhoe’s lungs racing to catch up.

Footsteps are getting louder, they knew Hanbin and his crew was getting near

And suddenly there was door with a bright light creeping through

Jiwon deep sighed, he knew that this is the back exit.

He pushes and finally they made it.

“we have to climb up, okay?”

“okay” Junhoe weakly responded

Jiwon helped Junhoe to climb the ladder, it’s their only way out of this hell. When Junhoe managed to climbed up, he sighed “finally”

In a short time, Jiwon managed to climbed up too

“are you still okay?”

“yes, Jiwon” Junhoe replied and Jiwon hugged him so dearly. He kissed Junhoe’s forehead. And helped Junhoe to get on his feet and run away from the warehouse as quietly as possible

When they were just a few yards away, they heard Hanbin screaming “KOO JUNHOE, OUR GAME IS NOT OVER YET!!!!!!”

Junhoe turned around and Hanbin pulled the trigger once…

 

twice…

 

dropping Junhoe to the ground suddenly the piercing sound of gunshot echoed throughout the area

“JUNHOE!” said Jiwon as he lays him on his lap  

There was a blood from his chest and stomach “hyung, I’m scared”

“don’t be, I’m here. We can get through this. Together. Just keep breathing Junhoe, please”

But Junhoe just smiled as he slowly loses his consciousness “Jiwon, I wish I could apologize for falling inlove with you but I can’t. It would be like asking me to be sorry for breathing. I wish we can meet someday. Again.”

“NO JUNHOE NOO, PLEASE HOLD ON PLEASE” Jiwon cried out and suddenly heheard another gunshot, his world stopped spinning. Everything seems moving slowly.

There was …

There was a blood on his chest too.

Another gunshot echoed together with Hanbin’s laughter “you two really don’t know how to play games huh?”

Jiwon managed to lay down beside Junhoe, putting his arm on the others’ head

“Junhoe, I have to go now. I need to leave you. One day, we’ll meet again. Hopefully not here. And I hope I can tell you that we made it.” said Jiwon as he slowly closes his eyes

.

.

.

.

.

.

Days have passed, Hanbin was on his room and he pulled out a box and put it on his bed and scattered out its contents, he had the sex toys, the large dildos, the chain and rope was something he wouldn't need but when he pulled out the collar, the wrist and ankle cuffs he laid them out on his bed separate from the other items knowing this is what he wanted for his game, a grin grew from his lips “now, who’s next?” 

 

               

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is creepy :( 
> 
> Just pretend you didn't read this :(


End file.
